The Wrath of Khan:Alternate Ending
by jamrulz
Summary: What if it had been Kirk that died instead of Spock?
1. Chapter 1

Captain James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S Enterprise _worked furiously. He had to finish this quick.

He's done this before. He cheated on this test. But…it was going to have a different outcome. A poisonous gas will erupt, cut off his air supply, and his life will end. He hated to die, but if that was the price he pays for rescuing his crew and the ship, then so be it.

He quickly activated the controls, and then the test came to life. He began to feel weaker…the poison was affecting him. He began to lay down in a tight ball, thinking that if he would die, he'd die comfortably. He saved his crew, and that's what mattered.

He was getting dizzy, and almost all of his strength was gone. He had to fight for each breath. He was prepared to meet the end, when, all of a sudden, a single voice called out,

"JIM!"

Spock.

Kirk opened his eyes with great effort, and turned his head to where the unusually emotional voice came from. His sight slowly came into focus, and he saw his First Officer gaping at him, undisguised emotion written on his face.

Kirk smiled weakly and, using the glass to help him, stumbled weakly over to where Spock was. He leaned against the glass, panting heavily. He whispered, "Everyone…okay?"

Spock reported in a tight, yet wavering voice, "All casualties have been repressed, Sir." Kirk groaned in frustration at the word, 'Sir', but decided not to comment on it. If he did, he probably wouldn't have time to tell Spock what he really wanted to say to him.

Smiling softly, he continued, "I…did pretty good…for someone who…didn't believe in…n-no win-scenario's."

Spock placed both his hands on the glass, and leaned forward, as if he could merge through the glass, and join his dying friend. Kirk saw tears forming in his friend's eyes.

"Captain…Jim…why…?"

Kirk gave a weary chuckle, and looked at Spock lovingly, "A captain puts his crew first. Spock…I…don't think I'm going to make it…" Spock visibly stiffened.

"You've escaped death before 23.7 times, Captain. It is only logical that you'll escape death again." Kirk smiled sadly.

"Not this time."

He coughed, body trembling momentarily. He had fallen to his knees. Man, he was so weak. He opened his eyes after the spasms stopped, and was surprised to see the Vulcan on his knees as well, so he can remain still in eye contact.

He's never seen so much emotion in the Vulcan before, well, except when Spock thought he killed him on Vulcan during his Pon Farr. He always wished to see that much emotion again. He does now, but he _desperately _wished it was under different circumstances.

He whispered softly, "You were…the best f-friend…I've ever had. It was an h-honor to work with you all these years…T-tell Bones…"

"Jim…"

"Tell Bones…that he was the best m-medical officer ever. And Uhura…Chekhov…Scotty, and Sulu were… the best c-crew members I've ever had the p-pleasure to serve…with…m-me…Spock…"

Spock raised his hand against the glass, urging the captain to stop talking, to save his strength. But Jim needed to tell this to him.

"Y-you'll make a great Captain. I w-will miss you…" It was becoming harder to breathe.

Spock let out a sob, and the tears began to fall. He shakily rose a hand to the glass and gave Kirk the traditional Vulcan farewell salute.

"Live long and prosper Jim…my brother."

Kirk gave him a faint smile, and whispered, "Farewell…Captain Spock…my brother…"

Kirk's weight pressed him further into the glass. H e felt his heart slowing down. He closed his eyes and fell into the everlasting darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock stared at the body of his best friend, stunned. His captain and friend…Jim, was dead. Gone. He felt numb, truly feeling like the Vulcan inside of him that he desperately tried to be throughout the years.

He barely heard Dr. McCoy's footsteps as he entered the room.

"Well, we did it! We showed Khan didn't we! I can't wait to hear Starfleet's message when they hear…"

McCoy finally noticed Jim's prone body lying on the ground, and turned his shocked gaze over to the new captain.

"What…what happened?"

Spock swallowed and replied, a hint of despair in his voice, "The captain is dead. He died saving the ship, Doctor. …I'll notify the crew and help you get Ji- the body out."

He turned slowly from his friend, and walked quietly out of the room.

McCoy opened the glass door and walked quietly over to Jim's body. He wanted to laugh, wanted to pretend this was a joke, but the scene in front of him was too real.

He knelt down beside the body and, just shredding to a little bit of hope, checked his pulse.

Nothing.

McCoy chuckled, and looked at the pale figure in front of him.

"I…can't believe you're gone. I know you care about this ship, but…what about us? Didn't you think how we'd feel if you died? You…were my…best friend. W-why, Jim?"

Tears filled the doctor's eyes, and he leaned down, until his forehead rested on Jim's chest.

"Why..?"

Spock entered the bridge, feeling determined to not break down in front of the crew.

He had to be strong for right now. There was plenty of time to grieve when they reached a Star base.

Swallowing, he clicked the button and his voice rang out throughout the ship.

"Crew…we did a major accomplishment today, and we can all be proud that we finally defeated a great threat to our universe. But…a major tragedy has occurred. Just 5.46 hours ago, our captain James T. Kirk has been killed during the battle."

Uhura spun around in her chair, her eyes wide in shock. Chekhov and Scotty looked at Spock as if he just laughed in front of them. Sulu looked pale, his mouth wide open.

Spock swallowed and continued, "I thought I would be a captain of a starship someday, but definitely not this one. Jim was…a good friend. And he was one of the most…exceptional Starfleet captains in history. I will never be able to be as good a captain as him, but will ho-will one day be a captain this great ship deserves."

He took a deep breath, turned to Uhura, and ordered softly, "Take us to warp four. Also, direct us to Star base 3 for Jim's funeral."

He walked slowly out of the room, hearing Uhura's sobs of grief behind him.

Spock knelt beside Jim, and held onto his knees while McCoy grasped under his arms. With a bit of difficulty, both men lifted him up, and carried him to Sickbay.

McCoy chuckled softly, "Jim came in here too many times to count. Of course, we always dragged him in here, he always thought he could stand the pain."

He looked at the body, his eyes misting over. "Why did he have to die, Spock?"

Spock bit his lip, his eyes threatening to mist over. "He wanted to protect the ship…and us, Doctor. It's his nature to place ours, and the ship's needs, before his own. It's one of the qualities that made him a great captain."


	3. Chapter 3

The funeral was magnificent. Almost everybody throughout the entire galaxy gathered there. But Spock didn't really notice. He couldn't stop thinking about Jim.

It was extremely hard to process that Jim was never coming back. If they didn't have the body to prove it, Spock would have just assumed that Jim was still out in the galaxy, searching for a way to come back to the _Enterprise_.

Jim was cleaned up, still wearing his Starfleet suit on. His hands were clasped on his chest, and he had a small, peaceful smile on his face, as if he knew, even in the afterlife, that his ship was safe. Uhura had to stop herself numerous times from shaking her captain, and murmuring, "Wake up." She explained to Spock in tears that it seemed that he looked like he was only sleeping.

"Captain James T. Kirk, you will be dearly missed."

The service was over, but people lined up to view Jim one last time.

Spock's parents, Sarek and Amanda, went over to the casket, Spock and McCoy behind them. Amanda had a small bouquet of red and pink flowers with her. She remembered Spock telling her about the time he and the captain were on the planet where they met Vaal all those years ago, and how much the captain liked the flowers in the garden.

Amanda gently placed the flowers on Kirk's chest, and she gently stroked his brownish-gold hair. Kirk was her son's best friend, and she always felt like Kirk was another son.

"Goodbye Jim…thank you…"

Sarek went forward, and gave Kirk the Vulcan Salute. "Live long and prosper Jim. May Surak watch over you."

Spock gently took up Jim's hand, and murmured, "I have been…and always shall be…your friend."

_How could I let my Vulcan pride prevent me from telling you sooner?_

McCoy placed a hand on Kirk's cold shoulder. He just couldn't talk. His friend was gone. This wasn't a simulated death, or a spell. This was reality. And he had to let go.

They all had to let go.

When the goodbyes and tearful farewells were over, the Starfleet honor guards gently closed the casket. Spock, McCoy, and the rest of the crew watched as the world's greatest captain was sent off amongst the stars, never again to return.

…Or not.

_**That's it…for now. I will make a sequel, soon, when I have all my ideas together. See ya!**_


End file.
